A chat bot is a system designed to engage in a conversation with users on various tasks, such as to resolve a complaint, especially over internet. In recent years, users are expecting fast response from organizations regarding the complaint. Generally, the complaint description is a set of complex natural language sentences describing a problem faced by the users. Additionally, the problem descriptions includes background information, superfluous information and emotions of the users embedded in it. Traditional complaint processing systems like phone line, instant messaging, e-mail and web based interface results in longer wait times and unreliable services to the users. In order to reduce the wait time and to increase the reliability in service, traditional complaint processing systems like help desks are replaced with chat bots.
In conventional methods, the chat bots are trained with extremely large dialog corpus to cover a number of scenarios or having a complex set of hand crafted rules to address certain specific scenarios. Since the complaint description by the users may include complex natural language sentences, historical descriptions of a problem and emotions, the conventional methods are not able to cope up with the real-time complex situations. Additionally, conventional chat bots are domain based, and unable to handle dialogue based on the emotions of the user.